


Night Sky

by zenren



Series: Night Sky [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenren/pseuds/zenren
Summary: After 2 years, Kihyun is face to face with his first love again. Their break up was mutual, but it still hurts him even after the 2 years. They gave up each other to accomplish their own dreams. What will happen when Kihyun sees his first love in their first world tour? Will he reach out to her?
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Series: Night Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914619
Kudos: 6





	1. All Because Of A Slogan

Holding someone’s hand walking underneath the night sky should as magical as the romantic book put it as, but why did I felt that we won’t longer to be together when the sun rises? 

As we walked along the bridge, I stared at our hands intertwined. I brushed my thumb on his finger to indicated that I wanted to stopped and looked out the bridge. “Is this really it, huh? I said. I could tell he became tense when I asked the question by the way he stopped brushing his thumb over my hand. “I really hope I can stop time, but I can’t. We both know it’s better if we give each other some distance. Isn’t it?” He said. I looked up to the night sky trying to hold my tears from falling. Deep inside, I knew this was the correct thing to do, but still, it hurts. 

Hours passed. Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed. It’s been 2 years since I hold his hand, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t seen him. I see him on the television, can see updates on him on social media, and can hear his voice on the radio. The night that we parted ways was months before his debut to become an idol. We both knew that we had to be apart in order for each other to succeed in our goals, but I miss him. 

At first, seeing and hearing him made me heart ache more, but I still wanted to support. So that’s what I did. 

I’m currently waiting outside a sold-out arena with a huge billboard that says “THE FIRST WORLD TOUR MONSTA X BEAUTIFUL IN SEOUL”. I look down at my ticket wondering if this is a good idea. I have seen many videos of him performing on stage and that was enough for me to see his performance live. I want to see him jumping around stage and loving his life. 

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by someone pushing me slightly to get into the arena. As I walk into the arena, I sat near the stage and quickly took out a slogan that could cover my face. The girl in front of me were talking about how the boys make them happy especially, my boy. I could only smile because he made so many people happy while living his dream. The lights of the arena turn slowly off and 7 boys appear on stage. They sing, dance, laugh, joke, play around until they were so tired. I would sing along to their songs, chant the fanchants, scream, and just dance around with them, but I would cover my face when I see him come closer to where I was. 

Being able to see him all happy, made me tear up a bit. I’m so proud of him and what he has done. On the last song, “5:14”, he looks down to Monbebes with an adoration smile. It made me want to take a picture to capture this beautiful moment. I look down to get my phone, but I couldn’t get it out of my bag. I put the slogan over my shoulder to make it easier for myself. I dig my hand deep inside my bag and finally, I took my phone out. I put on camera mode and excitedly point my phone towards him, but as I pointed the camera towards him, his face of disbelief was capture instead of the adoration smile I wanted. Quickly, I grab the slogan and cover my face again, but it was no use. 

When the 7 boys said their final goodbyes, he looks down on me and takes my slogan away. I wish I could say no to him, but it would look weird if I did that in a concert. The slogan said “Kihyun, Fighting!”. It wasn’t something special compare to the other slogans. 

As my way to my apartment, I keep replay the moment where he saw me, but the thing that I couldn’t understand is why he took my slogan and never gave it back. I decide to stop for some snacks on my way home to stress eat later. While I walk down the aisle, I swing my arms back and forth to just play around. For the excitement, I did a little twirl. I stop in front of the snack aisle and grab close to 10 snacks. “Oh, 10 snacks?” I hear a person behind me said. I look at the person, but he was wearing a full black outfit with a black mask to go with his outfit. “Do you think I need more? Because I’m stress a lot and I need snacks. What do you recommend?” I said. His smiley eyes made his eyes disappear. “I suggest you buy anything you want and enjoy them!”. I agree with him, said goodbye to him, and move my jolly way to the cashier. 

“She is exactly how he describe her” he said, He pull out his phone and dial a number. “Kihyun, I was in the store right now and I saw her. Umm yeah. She seems happy, but she is stress eating. Do you think she will come to our other events? Well, I hope so. I will see you later at the apartment” he was about to hang up when 

”Jooheon!” ... “Yes” ... “Thank you for telling me”. 

I unlock my door to the apartment and spread out all the snacks on my living room floor. 

DING. 

I receive a notification from fancafe. I unlock my phone and saw a picture of my slogan with the words. 

“Hope you had fun Monbebe! Remember we love you! And hope see you in our future event! Also, I’m sorry to the Monbebe I stole this from! I promise I will give it back, but you have to come to our future events for me to give it back! Goodnight everyone! Love you! - Kihyun”. 

I stare at the phone in disbelieve. I keep looking at the post to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating. Does he not recognize me? What to do I do? Do I go to their next event?


	2. Future Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I go? Should I just forget him and move on?

Finally, after months, the boys were coming back from their world tour. The feeling of happiness and nervousness came over me. Was he really coming back? I have been debating whether to go to their events here in Korea after their new comeback because of what he has been posting in fancafe. The boys always update us when they are traveling, but somehow, this was different. Kihyun has been posting more than usual; to the point, that I believe the post are directed to me. There’s one post that have been on my mind for the longest time and it’s the reason why I’m debating whether to go to any event. The post said the following: “Monbebe! We are coming back to Korea next week! The tour has been amazing and fun! I can’t wait to for you to hear our next comeback! I hope to see everyone for our comeback events and see a lot of banners with our names on it! Especially, my name. I love you!” 

I know it may not seem like he was referring me, but I had a feeling. Should I go? Or not? Should I go once and keep hidden in the back? I’m not sure. I still have time to think about it. I was lost in my thoughts when my phone rang. 

DING! 

I receive a notification from Twitter; it was a video that show the boys arriving at the airport and saying hello to everyone who was there for them. As I was watching the video, I could tell he was tired, but he was still smiling to Monbebes and that’s what I truly love about him. No matter how tired he was after training; he would always come to visit me and keep a smile in his face at all times, but I do wish he could share his problems with me. I lock my phone and continue to do my assignments for my school. I’m currently on my final semester to receive my bachelor’s degree on psychology and hopefully, go to Florida for my master’s degree on criminology and criminal justice. I have been focusing on receiving good grades to be accepted into Florida university. The boys help my stress from academic and personal life; make it a bit easier to live day by day. 

After a while, I begin to grew tired of sitting on the couch for almost the whole day. I gather my study materials and head to a little cute café two blocks away from my apartment. I would go to the library, but it was getting dark and I didn’t have a car so, the little café it is. As I walk there, I listen to anime instrumentals because usually, it would put me on the mood to study. I look around to see couples; laughing, being all lovey, calling each other cute names. 

Flashback 

“Kihyunnnn! Noooooo! We can’t adopt a dog! I’m not allow to have pets at my apartment. Come on babe, let’s go!”. It was the 10000 time that Kihyun has ask for us to adopt a puppy, but we can’t. Don’t get me wrong. I want one; it’s just I have to move to another apartment and I’m trying to save money. Kihyun look away from the window that show the puppies in display and pouts. He grabs my right hand and links his pinky with mine. “Promise?” he said. “Promise what?” I spoke. “Promise that when we do move in with each other, we will adopt a dog and be great parents”. 

“Excuse me, ma’am? May I take your order?” the barista interrupted my flashback. “One iced americano, please.” He gave me a beeper and told me to sit anywhere. I choose a table next to a huge window; to not feel isolated from the world. While I was getting my study materials out of my backpack, the beeper starts making sounds and I quietly get my americano. I pull my chair to sit and that’s when I notice what was outside the window. It was no secret that I do see his face in posters, but this time it was different. The poster shows the boys holding puppies with the sign “Adopt your puppy! Today!”. I sigh and look down on the table to start studying. After studying for an hour, I log in Twitter at my computer and saw updates on the boys. The boys were updating on what they were eating and random things. I look out the window for a bit and saw the bridge that I swore to not walk with anyone else because of what has happened. I wonder if I’m going to be able to walk on the bridge with someone else or him again. “Excuse me?” I look up from where I was sitting and it was a young man with a hot coffee in his hand. “This may sound strange, but a young man, who I should not name, told me to give you this coffee” I grab the hot coffee and thank the man. I look around the café to find someone, who may send this coffee to me, but there’s only 4 people beside me here and there were couples. I gather my things, grab the hot coffee, and head back home. 

Meanwhile 

“Hey, I gave it to her. No, she didn’t notice. Dude, you have to talk to her, you know? I saw her looking at the puppy poster. You are lucky we are friends because I would of think you are stalking her. Yes, she looks fine. Don’t worry”. The barista looks out the window to see the girl, his friend still loves, and he couldn’t understand why his friend didn’t have the courage to talk to her; when their relationship didn’t end in bad terms. 

When I walk back home, I decide to treat myself on some snacks because snacks make everything much better. Besides, I’m always happy when I’m about to eat something. I grab my 10 snacks, as always, and cash them out. I open one snack on the way back home and look up the stars. “Ahh, this feels so great! Just walking home with 10 snacks and a hot coffee. LIFE IS GREAT!” I scream. No worries I make sure no one was near me for me to scream. It felt good not worrying about everything and living in the moment. “You know what? I’m going to his events! I don’t care! IT’S BEEN 2 YEARS!! I’m going to support him; no matter what! I will make these feelings disappear by seeing him as a celebrity and nothing else!!!” I look up their future events in my phone and put my name on the list. I look up the stars and cried. Crying because it was the only thing I could do: Support him and forget my feelings.


End file.
